


Of Favors and Fathers

by HeyRachelViolet



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jack Dalton Loves his Kids, Matty Webber Knows All, Matty Webber is Terrifying, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), army days, mac and riley are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRachelViolet/pseuds/HeyRachelViolet
Summary: In ten years, Matilda Webber only received two calls from her former partner.Both calls were straightforward. To the point. Impersonal.They warmed her heart more than she cared to admit.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	Of Favors and Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I'm not actually sure if ten years is an accurate number. I didn't do the math. It just sounded nice. If anyone is interested in figuring out a more accurate space of time, I would love to hear it.

In ten years, Matilda Webber only received two calls from her former partner.

As had always been their way, they were devoid of small talk; Matilda Webber was in a position to know everything about everyone, and Jack Dalton knew he would never be able to wheedle any information from her if she didn’t intend to share.

Both calls were straightforward. To the point. Impersonal.

They warmed her heart more than she cared to admit.

She often thought Dalton might hate her -- and maybe he did -- but those two calls meant he still trusted her enough to know that she would honor the favors she owed. Over the years, she had asked him for a handful through the years. She had asked many more of the people who gave him orders. Whether he knew about those or not was anyone's guess, but Matty made sure to honor them all the same.

In the first call, Jack’s voice had been calm and firm:the kind of voice that demanded everyone listen up and do what they were told.

“Matty. It’s Dalton. I’m calling in one of those favors you owe me… Lifesaving big, but not career altering, one way or the other… An Elwood Davis was just arrested from 1240 Tungsten Drive. Bury him.”

The call disconnected.

And if a certain Judge in a certain case of domestic abuse was… persuaded to take a more personal interest in the outcome of the trial, well, who was to say?

The second call had almost sounded like a request: a little softer, less harried. It didn’t sound like he was one wrong word from sending a bullet through some unsuspecting bystandard’s forehead.

“Hey, Matty. It’s Jack. You still owe me a few favors from the old days and I need to cash one in… Naw, it’s no sweat off your shoulders, not career altering, if you know what I mean, but it would mean a lot… I’ve been EOD overwatch to an Angus Macgyver for the last sixty days. When I reup at the end of my tour, I want to stay assigned to him… Understood, Matty. Thank you.”

This time, Matty hung up.

Two glasses of impressively vintaged scotch left untouched of a wide oak desk later, a certain Brigadier General Roty was ending a phone call to a Colonel Pent regarding a particular EOD-Overwatch pair. Immediately after, he dialed his pregnant wife, who need never know of one Kaitlin Masters and her “Exotic Dancing.”

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: even though this is a perfectly canon oneshot, it war written to fits into a longer story I'm thinking about writing. basic premise-- Jack stayed with Diane after the whole Elwood thing and they later got married. Jack still ends up back with Delta for a tour, still meets Mac, still re ups as Mac's overwatch. now he just has to figure out how to explain to his family why he decided to stay in the army, and why this kid is family now. 
> 
> would anyone actually be interested in reading that?


End file.
